


Enter Time Agent

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmy meets the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Time Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: One month after "Delay". (June 2010) Bones S3, Zack is not Gormagon and never will be. Since, in my Redux-verse, Sweets has been there since the end of S1, he is more accepted and Zack would have gone to him when first approached by Gormagon.

SECTION 4

It began as a normal day for Dr Jack Hodgins. He got up and stumbled through his morning routine, not really waking up until he drank his coffee. Then, Hodgins went to pick up his best friend, Dr Zack Addy. Zack lived above Hodgins’s garage. It was actually more like a separate apartment because Hodgins’s wealthy family allowed him to have a large mansion of a house. Zack was a forensic anthropologist who had worked under the famous anthropologist and novelist Dr Temperance Brennan ever since he was a grad student. Dr Brennan headed up a team of scientists who helped the FBI solve murder cases where all that remained of the bodies were bones. Hodgins was the team’s entomologist, or, as he liked to say, the bugs and slime guy.

Hodgins and Zack hadn’t always been friends, but as time went on and they worked more closely together they became Hodge Podge and Zackaroni, infamous for doing crazy experiments that often ended in explosions, but usually helped solve the case. Now, the two were best friends.

Not much was said on the way to the Jeffersonian Institute where they worked, but this was also normal. Hodgins preferred to drive in silence in the mornings and Zack often slept during the drive, especially when he stayed up too late because he was caught up in watching re-run marathons of _Firefly_.

They arrived slightly later than usual and walked in a comfortable silence to the Medico-Legal Lab, close enough together that their shoulders occasionally brushed. The lab was already bustling with movement, but, again, this was normal. The abnormal was what they saw on the forensic platform. 

The psychologist from the FBI, who came when Brennan had disappeared a few years back, Dr Lance Sweets, was leaning against the railing, eyes flicking between the others present, always studying and always thinking. Over the years, Sweets had become a bit more of a part of their team and family, particularly after he had counseled Zack out of making a disastrous decision concerning a serial killer they had been investigating.

Brennan’s best friend, and the team’s forensic artist, Angela Montenegro, was in the action, a smile on her face. Brennan, herself, was standing next to Angela, grinning a grin Hodgins had only seen her wear once before - when she was invited to her friends‘ civil partnership ceremony in Wales - and talking with her partner, and the Institute’s FBI liaison, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Next to Booth was a young woman Hodgins had never seen before. She had a slim figure, brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and, when Brennan noticed him and Zack and pointed them out, Hodgins saw that she had bright blue eyes.

As they got closer, the young woman smiled. Hodgins felt light-headed. What was that perfume?

‘Hey,’ Booth admonished, flicking her ear gently. The look on her face said that this wasn’t her first time getting that treatment, ‘Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I’ve been on the receiving end of that thing of yours.’

‘Sorry,’ she said, sounding annoyed with herself, ‘Even now, it’s still a habit.’

‘Right, well, now that the entire Squint Squad is present,’ Booth said, clapping his hands together, ‘I think everyone should get to know everybody, but quickly. Never know when I’ll get a call. So, this is the FBI’s newest probationary field agent. She’ll be shadowing me to get experience and, when I think she’s ready, she’ll get her full agent status.’

‘Don’t be full of yourself, Seeley,’ the probationary agent said with a smirk, 'It’s also up to Director Cullen.’

‘On my recommendation,’ Booth retorted, ‘Just because you’ll have liaison with UNIT, doesn’t mean you’ll ever be above me. Anyway, everyone, this is Emilié Harkness-Jones.’

‘Call me Emmy,’ she said, shaking everyone’s hand in turn.

‘She the daughter of two of the friends I made on leave,’ Brennan clarified.

‘The one whose wedding you went to a couple years ago,’ Angela said.

‘It was actually a civil partnership ceremony,’ Emmy told her, ‘My tad would want that distinction made, if only to emphasize the fact that gay marriage isn’t legal in the UK yet.’

‘Tad?’ Angela asked.

‘It means dad in Welsh,’ Emmy replied with a smile, ‘That’s where I came here from. Wales.’

‘I detected that your accent was similar to, but not quite the same as, British,’ Sweets commented.

‘The Welsh are fiercely nationalistic,’ Zack piped up.

‘Everyone has a weakness,’ Emmy joked with a shrug.

Now the young anthropologist was treated with the full force of her wide grin and he slowly smiled back, which seemed to please her.

‘Finally, someone who doesn’t just stare!’

‘It is your fault,’ Brennan commented

‘Only most of the time,’ Emmy defended, ‘The first time I went on a mission, I couldn’t control it yet. According to the Agency, things went wrong. According to me,’ she gave a smirk that left no doubt as to what she was referring to, ‘it went very, very right.’

Brennan laughed, ‘You’re as bad as your father.’

Emmy grinned, ‘And now that I’m out from under his watchful eyes and listening ears, I can let it show.’

‘God help us,’ Booth groaned, ‘If you’re going to have the perv factor of a Harkness, can you at least have the coffee skills of a Jones?’

Before Emmy could answer this confusing exchange, Booth’s phone rang. By the time he hung up, everyone could guess what was going on.

‘New case,’ Booth said, confirming their suspicions, ‘Skeleton was found thrown in a dumpster. Your first case, Em, be excited!’

Emmy and Brennan followed Booth out the door, leaving the other four to congregate on the forensic platform.

‘There’s something strange about her,’ Angela said, ‘What Agency was she talking about? Also, what’s UNIT?’

‘The second question, I can answer for you,’ Hodgins said.

Angela rolled her eyes, ‘More conspiracy theory nonsense?’

‘It’s been confirmed to exist,’ Hodgins insisted, ‘UNIT stands for United Intelligence Task-force. They study alien threats.’

‘Alien,‘ Angela repeated skeptically, ‘Do you really think that Booth would be referring to a secret organization that deals with aliens? He doesn’t believe in aliens. I wonder what it really is.’

‘I think that you’re just suspicious of her because she’s gorgeous,‘ Sweets said, still staring in the direction Emmy had disappeared.

When he noticed the other three starting at him - though Angela’s was more of a glare - he faltered.

‘I mean, not that you aren’t beautiful, Angela, you are and...no wait, I mean you feel threatened by the arrival of another woman who is...no, that’s not right, I mean...’

He became more and more flustered until he finally ended lamely with, ‘You’re gorgeous, too, Angela.’

‘I don’t understand what the big fuss is,‘ Zack stated with a frown, ‘Why should how she looks make any difference?’

‘Thank you, Zack,‘ Angela said with a smile, ‘Finally, a guy who knows that there’s more to a woman than looks.’

They were all silent for a moment until it was broken by Hodgins‘s murmur of, ‘She is pretty hot.’

Angela punched him in the arm.

‘Ow!’


End file.
